Safe Haven
by ToonyTheBoi
Summary: Izuku takes over his mother's café after something makes it so that she can't work anymore. He always wanted to be a hero, but even if he can't go to UA University and follow his childhood dream, he is going to help every person he can. Whether it be with advice or a simple cup of coffee. After a year of running the Safe Haven, he continues to make it live up to its name.


Author's Notes:

This is a rewrite of my first fully-fledged fic, Its premise was originally inspired by Izuku's Bakery and A Cup of Magic (AO3) and I highly recommend them. If you came from the original, thank you for giving me a second chance, and if you are worried about it changing drastically like some other rewrites don't worry, it is mostly fleshing out the main relationship and adding more so it feels like a better story overall all while having an immense quality boost. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Quirks are an interesting phenomenon. How one species could have so many radically different abilities spanning throughout its ranks is incredible. Everyone has their own, even if it is inherited or similar to someone else's, the user always seems to make it unique to themselves. It's fascinating really, how everyone in this world can have something to identify within a way that no one else can.

Except for those who never received one.

Izuku Midoriya was one of the unlucky few. It taunted him throughout his life. If he wasn't mocked or sneered at, he was avoided or ignored entirely - as if his lack of a quirk somehow made him subhuman in the eyes of his peers. However, in spite of the years of mistreatment he endured, quirks were just too fascinating for Izuku to resent, especially for a massive hero fanatic like himself. Thankfully there exists a place where the most interesting quirks are shown off, pushed to their limits, and advertised for all to see: the UA University Sports Festival! A place where soon-to-be heroes advertised themselves and their abilities, hoping to be taken to the next level of their career in heroics. Every year the events got bigger, more elaborate, more _fantastical_. It was a sight to behold, to say the least. Izuku always had his eyes glued to the screen as he absorbed all of the new information like a sponge. It was the same routine every year, and he wished that it never had to change.

Unfortunately, in this world, change is often the only constant.

The now 18-year-old Izuku lamented this as he washed the dishes, the luxury of free time now a thing of the past. While he loved watching the Sports Festival, he couldn't ignore his responsibilities at Safe Haven; the café whose name had held true for him throughout his life.

A fond smile crept onto his face as he remembered how his mother poured her heart and soul into her work. Inko had put everything she had into ensuring its success; sure, it was a good way to make a living, but her priority was to give customers a place to take a step back from life and soothe their worries. She radiated love into everything that she did, especially when it came to anything regarding her baby boy. It was because of her that Safe Haven was a place he could retreat to whenever he needed, and where his mother could heal him with her unending wisdom and soothing coffee.

Things have changed. Now she had to rely on him just as he used to rely on her. Once Inko was unable to continue working, Izuku took over the establishment during his last year of high school. He didn't complain, however; he would break his bones in a million different places before he'd let the Safe Haven Café go under. Thankfully, since he'd basically lived there for his entire life, he had enough experience to readily accept the mantle as it was abruptly shoved into his hands.

He loved his job, but that didn't stop his inner-hero fanboy from sobbing at not being able to fully watch the tournament, especially the finals. Returning patrons would sometimes show him a few clips here and there to enjoy his enthusiasm as he wrote down every spec of information he could in one of his many notebooks that were filled with information on heroes and their quirks. It was never enough to satisfy his endless curiosity, but what he did see was incredibly impressive.

There was a boy with exhaust pipes in his calves that allowed him to sprint at high speeds, a girl with long auburn hair who could seemingly bring her drawings to life, and a boy with spiky red hair who destroyed the ring with one of his punches as his rock hard body crackled with lightning. All of them were serious contenders for top rankings once they graduated.

One student that certainly caught his eye was a girl that could pull seemingly whatever she needed into reality from her skin. She proved her resourcefulness by supplying herself with key items that ensured her victory for the given situation, even a cannon! Sadly, he never got to see her fights in the tournament, but he had no doubt that she placed well with that quirk of hers.

'_I'm just happy that they seem strong enough to hold their own… that whole situation at the USJ must have been terrifying._'

To think that he used to believe he could even survive in those situations! It was ridiculous for a quirkless person to become a hero. It was a truth that, although it didn't hurt him any less than when he was a kid, he was forced to accept as reality. And now, with Safe Haven, he could help people in other ways, be it with a simple cup of coffee to brighten up someone's day or talking them through their problems. Izuku might not have been able to jump through buildings to save people, but he could still make a difference.

He was content with that.

* * *

The soft music filling the café was interrupted by the ring of the bell, signaling the arrival of a customer. Izuku let out a soft groan, abandoning his current task of closing the shop for the night. As much as the hero fanatic in him wanted to just head home and watch the rest of the Sports Festival, he knew he couldn't keep a clear conscience if he turned down a customer. He knew it was the closest he'd ever get to being a hero.

"Welcome to Safe Haven, how may I help yo—" Izuku said as he looked up, only for his thoughts to grind to a halt as his gaze fell upon a beautiful girl with jet black hair set up in a loose ponytail. Her onyx, cat-like eyes almost seemed to stare through him instead of at him. Even with her piercing beauty, the first thing that came to his mind was…

'_She looks so sad…_'

"Oh!" Izuku said, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he recognized his new customer. "You're that girl from the Sports Festival!" '_Maybe complimenting her quirk would cheer her up?_'

"Your quirk is super cool! How does it work? Do you pull objects out of your body? And where does it come from? Do you have like a separate dimension where you store objects to be used later? Oh man, think of all the possibilities! Your quirk is amazin—" Once he noticed that each of his compliments and inquiries did the exact opposite of his intention, he was quick to back down.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I get carried away whenever quirks are involved. But it is great to meet you regardless! How can I help you?"

"It's okay, um… I'm not sure what I want, actually. What would you recommend for someone trying to relax and clear their head?." The young woman gave a soft smile, but he could tell it was forced.

"Hmm... I think I have just the thing." Izuku knew the assortment of coffee beans in his café by heart. Each brew was unique, each flavor and texture had a purpose, and whatever this girl was currently going through, he knew he needed to get the mixture just right. His confidence in his ability showed within his fluid movements, almost as if the whole process was a dance rehearsed hundreds of times. He noticed the girl watching throughout the process intently, her previously blank expression transforming to one of curiosity. Izuku couldn't help but smile knowing that this was at least distracting her from whatever had been plaguing her mind. Before she could grasp all of the intricacies of his craft, Izuku placed the mug in front of her with a proud grin. "There you go, a hazelnut blend. This should help calm your nerves. We have cream and sugar to your right if you need any."

"Thank you." The girl took a sip with an air of royalty, letting the bittersweet taste soak her tastebuds to see if it needed anything and decided to pass. Taking a seat at the counter across from Izuku, she closed her eyes as she savored the next sip. With a small sigh of appreciation, her eyes then opened to see him staring at her expectantly, hoping for a good reaction. "This is amazing, thank you so much, Mr…"

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku's smile grew with the knowledge that at least his coffee could do some good for her.

"Mr. Midoriya," she said with the smallest hint of a smile ghosting her lips. "My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Izuku replied, "Feel free to enjoy your coffee, I'm just going to start cleaning up."

Momo nodded as she stared into her mug, her smile fading as the day's events still weighed heavily on her mind. A comfortable silence fell between them as they were left to their own devices. Momo would occasionally catch the barista sneaking glances at her every now and then. This was usually cause for concern for Momo, as she has been dealing with lecherous stares since she developed her… assets. But the barista's concerned looks cleared him of any suspicion, unlike the insufferable purple bastard in her class. '_Seriously, how did he even make it into the hero program? Despicable..._'

"Something wrong with the coffee, Ms. Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asked, worried that he did something wrong.

Momo quickly jumped to attention, realizing that she was glaring into her cup for the past few minutes. "Uh n-no! The coffee is perfect, I assure you!" she exclaimed with an apologetic expression. "I was just… thinking, that's all."

Izuku exhaled in relief. "Would you like to talk about it?" Momo's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sorry to impose, I have the tendency to butt into problems that aren't mine. I know, not a great personal quality, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to help someone when I could."

Momo silently took a sip of her coffee and sighed, '_He seems trustworthy enough..._' "As you know, I'm a new student at UA. It is a dream-come-true in many aspects. The amount I have learned in the short amount of time that I have been here is staggering. But everything else: the villain attack, the work, and the expectations that both the school and I have for myself… the pressure has been weighing down on me lately."

"I can imagine, especially with that attack at USJ. I'm just glad people like you were there to defend yourselves. Who knows what might have happened if you weren't," Izuku pondered, sitting down next to her to ensure she had his full attention.

"People like me?" Momo asked in surprise.

"Y-yeah." Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Your quirk is fantastic, you were so level headed during the race and you always had something up your sleeve for every situation in the cavalry battle. You are amazing at what you do, from what I have seen anyways. I know you made it into the tournament, but since I work here full time I wasn't able to see how you did. I was actually planning on seeing the rest tonight..."

Momo's eyes widened at his admission. She never expected such praise from anyone, especially one that met her only a few moments ago. But the mention of the tournament soured her mood once again. She looked down in shame at her quick defeat. "You're exaggerating… I'm sorry to spoil the tournament, but I was taken out in under two minutes." Her sad eyes observed the intricate swirls in her coffee, trying anything to distract herself from her embarrassment. "I failed miserably."

"Mmm…" Izuku nodded in understanding. '_So that is what this is about._' "I disagree."

"What do you mean? I didn't get first place. I failed. And you didn't even watch my match, so how could you disagree?"

"I don't need to watch your match to disagree because you didn't fail, Ms. Yaoyorozu; you _lost_. There's a distinction there." Momo's confused expression prompted him to continue. "The point of the Sports Festival is not to win, though it does help in the long run. Its purpose is to get yourself out there, advertise your strengths. Which, I might add, you have a lot of. To me at least you were by far the most impressive student that I got the pleasure to observe during the festival. Anyone in their right mind could see the sheer potential you have in the future. Whatever you choose to do, I can tell you have what it takes to excel."

Momo was taken aback by the sincerity that shone in his eyes, a blush quickly adorning her other features. She tried to respond but the words died on her tongue.

Izuku cleared his throat, sporting his own blush in turn. "S-sorry if I said too much! It's hard to stop me when I start rambling. But if it makes you feel better, I am a terrible liar."

Momo chuckled at the brief moment of levity. "Thank you…" The brewing storm of her thoughts started to clear a little, making way for a ray of sun to poke through. Her self doubts surely weren't erased by any means, but the barista's kind words helped to alleviate some of the unbearable pressure she put on herself.

Another wave of silence fell upon the two until Izuku suddenly stood up and held out his hand. "Here, come with me. The beanbags are much more comfortable than these wooden stools."

Pink once again invaded the girl's cheeks as she stared at his open palm. She looked up at him as she took his offered hand, surprised by his strength as he helped her to her feet. For the short amount of time he held her hand, she basked in its warmth, sad to feel it fade away as he let go.

With a smile, Izuku led the young woman to the lounge area of the café. The cozy corner had beanbags and short tables that students regularly used as a base of operations for study groups. Safe Haven was mentioned frequently from the upper-classmen, their enthusiasm had originally piqued her interest in visiting, and its close proximity to the campus made it convenient for any UA student who needed their fix. Now she could see that it was certainly living up to its name, the barista especially making it apparent that this was a place where anyone can come and relax. He wore his heart on his sleeve and never took it off, that sincerity is what let her - even in this incredibly short amount of time - come to trust him.

Izuku exaggeratedly flopped face-first onto one of the green beanbags. "I never get to use these even though I'm here basically every day," he sighed contently. "Sooo comfyyyy~" Momo chuckled at his antics and carefully sat onto an adjacent beanbag so as to not spill her perfectly made coffee.

Izuku rolled around and got into a more comfortable position, happy that he was able to lighten the young woman's spirits. "If you really want to relax, this is the trick: Get in a comfortable position and close your eyes. Don't think about the past few weeks; no USJ, and no Sports Festival. It's just you, the beanbag, and your coffee." Izuku closed his eyes and sank more into his seat with a pleased expression.

Momo watched Izuku for a moment before deciding to indulge herself. She closed her eyes and took in her surroundings with her other senses: the comforting embrace of the beanbag, the delicious aroma of coffee, and the sound of their soft breathing in the otherwise silent café.

It was... serene.

* * *

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Izuku opened his eyes to find that Momo was sound asleep. The exhaustion of the last two weeks was now showing its head as she softly curled up like a cat with her half-empty mug sitting beside her cushion. Izuku smiled, knowing that he was able to lead her into feeling at peace, even if it was just for tonight. Grabbing her mug and placing it in the sink, he then went into the back to retrieve the fluffiest blanket he could find to drape it over the hero-in-training so she could rest as comfortably as possible.

For the next half hour, he let her snooze as he resumed his task of getting the café ready for when he returned the next morning. After everything was done, as much as he hated to do so, he gently woke up the sleeping girl. "Ms. Yaoyorozu, while I want to you get your much-needed rest, I need to close up shop."

Momo groggily opened her eyes and stretched with a yawn, again seeming almost cat-like in her mannerisms. Once she was awake enough to realize what happened she began to blush profusely. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I must have dozed off. That's so embarrassing… How long was I asleep?"

"Around half an hour, maybe a bit more. I didn't want to disturb you; it looked like you needed it." Izuku helped her up and handed her a to-go cup with another freshly brewed hazelnut blend. "You didn't finish your first drink, but I made a new batch so you don't have to worry about cold coffee." His smile was so bright it became difficult for Momo to look directly at him.

Momo's blush decided to linger as she mumbled out a small thank you, before suddenly remembering that this establishment was not a charity. "Oh! How much do I owe you? I need to pay you before I—" Izuku held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't worry about it; they're on the house. It's the least I could do, considering everything you've gone through these past few weeks." Izuku started heading to the door. "Aaand... I would have to open up the register, which I just locked. To be honest, I can't be bothered to open it up again." He chuckled as he held the door open for her.

Momo was at a loss for words; this man was too generous for his own good! She felt like she was taking advantage of him, but the look in his eyes showed that he was genuinely happy to see her feeling better. He wasn't trying to score any 'brownie-points' with his generosity, he didn't have any ulterior motives. He just wanted to help a person in need.

The black-eyed girl gave a shy smile as she headed out the door, waiting for him to lock up before saying anything else. "Thank you Mr. Midoriya, for everything. You really didn't need to go above and beyond as you did to help lift my spirits."

"I like to help anyone I can. It's actually gotten me in trouble a couple of times," Izuku chuckled. "But that's where the café comes in; it's called Safe Haven for a reason. My mom made it so that this could be a place for people to heal. To feel... well, safe! I might not be able to become a hero like you, but I can sure as hell do what I can to help. Whether it be by acting as a 'therapist' of sorts, or—" he gestured to the cup in her hands, "—a simple cup of coffee."

Momo was once again shocked at the sweet man's words. "I see… Well, if it means anything, I think you would have made a great hero."

Izuku's bright green eyes seemed to sparkle with her words. No one before her thought that he had what it took to be a hero. No one, not even his mother, believed that he had what it took to be a hero. Now he had confirmation that even if he couldn't risk putting himself in danger, lest he leave his mother behind, he could keep doing this and help people with a smile.

Just as he always dreamed of doing.

"Thank you. You don't know how much those words mean to me." Izuku wiped his damp eyes before beaming brightly at the kind young woman. "Sorry, my allergies are acting up," the barista chuckled.

Momo smiled and nodded, glad that she could make him feel even a sliver of what he did for her. "You're welcome, Mr. Midoriya."

"Midoriya."

"Pardon?"

"You can drop the mister, if you don't mind. It makes me feel _ancient _when I'm called that. I'm only 18, after all." He gave a soft smile as the girl's eyes widened in surprise.

She never would have guessed his age! Sure, his face looked a bit boyish, but the way that he spoke made him seem much more mature than his age would suggest, especially since they were the same age.

"Only if you call me Yaoyorozu, Midoriya," Momo said boldly, a blush once again finding its way to her cheeks.

"Deal."

Saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways: Izuku heading home to take care of his mother, and Momo heading back to Heights Alliance for a good night's sleep. Both were assured that the paths they were taking for their futures were the right ones, and as they walked in the cool night air they found themselves wondering when they would meet again.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in the reviews, the next chapter will be a rewrite of the previous version's rewrite but the one after that will be completely new and elaborate more on Izuku and Momo's relationship.

Again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
